A Hidden Purpose
by optimusprimus001
Summary: 8 timemisplaced transformer sparks have been thrown 278 years into Earth's past and somehow turned into humans and seperated. Will they lose themselves in the human world and forget themselves? Or will they find each other & begin to hunt for a way home?
1. Trouble with Time

**1. Trouble with Time**

"You are asking _me_ about the connections between Space and Time?" Vector Prime stared at Red Alert and Scattershot, somewhat stunned.

"Well, you _are_ the keeper of Space and Time, right?"

"Of course I am..."

"Then why are you so alarmed about talking about it?" Red Alert asked.

"It is not that... You have to understand... _No one_ has ever asked me about it before..."

"You're kidding me," Scattershot said, jaw dropping slightly.

"No, I am not..."

"Alright then... I think that ended the discussion before it even started," Red Alert said, and headed over to some of the heavily damaged Transformers on the medical recharge beds. Scattershot shook his head, picked up a tool, and followed Red Alert over to the mechs.

"Do you require assistance?" Vector Prime asked.

"We've got it fine, Vector Prime. Thanks for the offer, though," Scattershot told him, beginning repairs on Karahrr. Red Alert was already working on repairing Shiori.

"What happened to them to begin with?" The ancient Autobot inquired.

"Optimus said something about Sideways, Noizemaze, and someone named 'Talutah'," Red Alert said, turning from Shiori and going to get some pliers.

"Sound like a bunch of terrorizing Unicronians, if you ask me," Scattershot muttered, attaching a newly repaired wire in place. Vector Prime nodded, and looked around at the other Transformers in the room.

"It would appear that they attacked the Decepticon Base..."

"What makes you say that, Vector?" Red Alert asked, pausing.

"Most of them are Decepticons," the white, gold, teal, and maroon Autobot noted. Scattershot stopped repairing Karahrr and looked at the other wounded mechs.

"Demolisher, Starscream, Shockblast, Thunderblast, Blazestorm, and Megatron," He counted. "Holy Primus, you're right!"

"Vector Prime, would you kindly go tell Optimus everyone is stable? He was worried about their sparks becoming so unbalanced that they'd die..."

"Of course, Red Alert," The ancient one answered, and activated a warp gate. He stepped through it and vanished. Red Alert and Scattershot retreated from the wounded Transformers to get a quick glass of Energon before continuing repairs.

"I never did get how he manages to see some of the most simplest things..." Scattershot muttered, taking a sip out of his Energon-1 drink.

"It's Vector Prime. He's ancient. He sees things differently than we do," Red Alert said in a monotone voice. Scattershot nodded, "Right..." he trailed off as three of the machines near the wounded bots started humming at a high pitch.

"Um... Red? Is that normal?"

"What-?" Red Alert didn't get to finish asking for a confirmation because the machines suddenly exploded. "Primus!" He swore, shielding his optics from the bright flash of light.

"Ah! I've been blinded!" Scattershot cried, gripping the table he was leaning against to keep from staggering away and hurting himself or someone else. The light faded away slowly, and the two Autobots looked over at the wounded Transformers. A alarm went off to warn anyone of the explosion, and under that, one of the remaining machinery started wailing as well.

"No!" Red Alert shouted, dashing over to the machine. "Slag!" He swore again.

"What is it, Red?"

"Their sparks are gone!"

"What?.!"

"Optimus is going to _kill_ us if he finds out!"

"Where are their sparks then?" Scattershot asked. Red Alert was already working on finding out.

"By Primus! Their sparks have been sent back in time 278 earth years!"

"Oh that's just _great_... Where's Vector Prime when you need him?"... ... ...

* * *

Subi: >P Sound good so far? 


	2. Reawakening

Subi: >P ... ... ... Enough said.

**

* * *

2. Reawakening**

"... Where am I?" Blazestorm whispered, opening her eyes. Finding herself in a completely unfamiliar place, she sat up sharply and looked around. The room she was in was a sky-blue color, and she found herself on a bed that was bigger than her size needed. Directly in front of her was a white door, and in the corner to her right was a wood dresser with a mirror attached by some decorative piece on the back edge. To her forward right was a small walk-in closet, full of clothes and toys on the lower shelves. _Where am I?_ She thought in alarm. She got off the bed and glanced down in wonder at the soft carpet she could feel under her feet- and nearly let out a scream of fright. Instead of her usual, gold, trans-metal 'toes' she was familiar with, she found that she was no longer made of metal, but of some sort of flesh.

"What monstrosity is the cause of this?.!" She hissed, and found her voice was no longer her own, but that of a young, six-year-old girl. With a sense of dread, she walked over to the dresser looked in the mirror. She paused for a moment, looking at what was clearly her reflection, examining herself. She had light-brown hair with pale skin, a somewhat rounded face, and stunning silver-blue eyes. She was wearing some sort of dark-blue, oversized T-shirt with a blue and purple, four-cross-like symbol over a gold circle in the front. Underneath the symbol was the word "Arizona" painted on it with the same fading purple-blue colors as the symbol. Blazestorm backed away from the dresser and fell back onto the bed, wondering what was going on.

She forced herself to try to remember what'd happened, trying to reach past a dark void to what she knew was there, but unable to see it. She lay on the bed, letting the fragments of memory float through her mind, only to snatch them up just as quickly to piece together what had happened. Gradually, she realized what caused her to be in the situation she was in. _Slag Vector Prime!_ She swore silently to herself. _Of course the old tin can just **had** to open a time-dimension gate near sensitive machinery! Of **course** it would explode from the inbalance it caused with energy signatures! Slag the old man!_

Silently fuming to herself, she very faintly felt her bondmate brush through their weakening bond to make sure she was alright. She clung to his concern, flooding the bond with relief to show she was thankful he was alright. She felt a faint sense of acknowledgement and support, followed by a small hint of confusion. _I know what you mean,_ She thought to herself, unable to send the thought to him, instead sending him an understanding feeling. He brushed through her presence faintly before pulling out of the bond, now concerning himself with other things around him. Blazestorm lay on 'her' bed, thinking to herself for a moment before getting up again. _I've clearly been thrown into a body that isnt really mine- It would seem odd to anyone else if I dont know my way around..._

She crept over to the door and opened it, and immediately found on that her room was at the end of a hallway on a higher floor than ground level. She glanced around quickly, and finding no one around, quietly began to explore the house...

* * *

"Tricia!" A feminine voice called up the stairs. "Wake up, Sprite; You're going to be late!" 

_Sprite?_ Blazestorm thought. _What in the world is that?_ Nevertheless, she rose, figured out how to dress herself and went down the stairs, quickly making it to the one floor below. Jumping the last stair, she pushed away from the wall at the bottom and stumbled into the kitchen. She stopped at the sight of a middle-aged woman in her early thirties, with her semi-short dark hair put into a loose bun high on her head. The woman turned and smiled at her, offering her a plate of food. Her warm, brown eyes sparkled somewhat, filling Blazestorm with some sort of strength. _She's this girl's mother_, She realized.

"Thanks," Blazestorm said, taking the plate and sitting at the table nearby. Eating the food somewhat cautiously, Blazestorm watched as the woman went in and out of the room, getting things ready to go to a place called "school". Blazestorm quickly figured out it was a lot like the Academies on Cybertron, and with that thought, realized she had a long way to go before she could figure out a way to go home... ... ...

* * *

Subi: Let me know what you think so far... >S 


	3. Desert Dreams

Subi: >S complications are fun, yes?

**

* * *

3. Desert Dreams **

It was after "dinnertime" as Blazestorm's 'mother' called it, and Blazestorm had gone up to her room. Collapsing onto the bed, facing the ceiling, Blazestorm wondered how long it would be until she escaped this queer place. She blinked thoughtfully at the ceiling, wondering if everyone else that'd fallen victim to Vector Prime's error was in any better of a situation. She vaguely felt her bondmate's weak attempt to see how she was doing, and fought back the distressing feeling that she was losing him. She sent him the strongest feeling of exhaustion she could before feeling herself drift off to sleep...

**_

* * *

- ... She found herself in a dark place; Underneath her, she could feel the large, smooth grains of sand, and she was conciously aware of the coral-like rocks that made up the "hallway" she was now walking down. Gradually, she realized the walls were widening, and she was going up a small rise of a hill. As she looked ahead, she could see the end of the coral wall, revealed by a steady glow of a faint, blue light. She reached the top of the rise-- and stopped with a gasp._**

_**Stretching out below her was a huge city, built of metal, stone, and fossilized coral. The closest part of the city was the huge, metal wall that surrounded the entire city, running against the coral-rock "bubble" that protected the city inside from some outward force. She could pick out the different sizes of living quarters- some human sized, others for Transformers. Near the center of the city was a marketsquare, with an incredible, rune-like design incorperated into the pavement of the city. An Egyptian pyramid was to the left of the market, and a step pyramid **_(A/N: like the Mayan/Aztec pyramids, for example)_**was to the right. Both had one side of its structure against the metal citywall; the other side at the market's edge. Further away from her was a span of pavement that could allow two or three transformers to stand side by side comfterably. In the span of walk-space were three rectangular slabs cut into the pavement, two holding swords in the water inside them with their hilts facing away from the farthest corner of the city. At the furthest point of the city, built into the rock-metal wall that protected the city, was a huge, temple-like structure with two steps from the street, a small platform, and then one last, transformer-sized step before disappearing into the darkness of the opening in the temple.**_

_**She slowly walked down the sandy rise towards the city, approaching the huge gates of the city wall. She stopped a few transformer steps away from the doors, noticing that something about the gates looked... **wrong**, somehow.**_

_'They're broken...' **She realized, and slowly moved forwards again.**_

_**Indeed they were broken, both sides of the gates having the clear markings of being forcibly opened; In fact, they were so damaged, that the right door curved inwards toward the city, and the left door didn't close at all. It creaked as a faint breeze pushed the creeky, damaged door open and shut- hitting the other door with a thunderous boom and bounced back open slowly, creeking as it went. She passed through the gateway as the door opened again, and found that the great city she'd seen from above was no longer had the beautiful, wonderous appearance as it had seemed a few moments earlier from the rise of sand.**_

_**As she silently walked through the ruins in what was once a powerful, inspiring city, looking at the crumbling buildings, She found that everywhere she looked, she saw what'd happened in the city as if she'd been there... As if she was there now... As if it was **happening** now... ... ...**_

_**Fire. It was everywhere. The market stalls were burning; Transformers were running through the flames, armed, to protect the humans that were running **away** from the city gates toward the temple; People were shouting "Guardian of Atlantis, Subitayo! Awaken and save us!"; Many of the small buildings wereon fire-- only the pyramids and the temple were unscathed by the blaze.**_

_**"Awaken, Subitayo! Save Atlantis!" The people of the city screamed again. Transformers were crying out in pain as the flames began to take them, alive or dead. Beyond the raging blaze, a huge shadow could be seen making its way through the fire. The flames leapt away from it's passing form, allowing it to pass, before resuming its burning hunger on the fallen and falling. The shadow stepped past the last of the inferno, revealing that it was wearing a suit of blue, plated armor.**_

_**"Guardian of Atlantis!.!.!" The people cried, and the blue shadow turned its head to look at the opening of the temple. A black, green, and gold shadow stood in the entrance to the huge temple, filling the highest step with it's cloaked, black, imposing form. A gold line of light glowed across it's hooded face, and the seeming statue-like shadow turned its head towards the blue shadow at the edge of the smoldering marketplace.**_

_**"Save us, Subitayo!" The people cried again, and in that instant, it was obvious that the black shadow was the Guardian of Atlantis; the great, fallen city a unseen Blazestorm was now standing in, looking on at the last moments of the city before it fell completely from a future marketplace of dreams. The blue shadow lifted a black, green, and gold sword in it's hands.**_

_**"I hold your mighty sword, Guardian. The fate of the people lies in my hands now; Your time has fallen," It told the black shadow in the opening of the temple.**_

_**"Their fate has already been sealed," The Guardian of Atlantis responded. "They fall with me and this great city- But we shall not fall alone." The Guardian lifted it's right hand and flung it to the side. The blue shadow was shoved into the pyramid to it's right; sending both crumbling to the ground. The building itself was only partly standing, even as the blue shadow struggled to it's feet and chased the Guardian into the temple for the final Battle of Atlantis.**_

_**A great while later, the Guardian of Atlantis reappeared, it's sword returned to its hand. Crimson blood dripped from the black sword's blade, and the Guardian's own black blood ran freely from a deep wound in its shoulder. Part of the Guardian's green, black, and gold mask was shattered, revealing a cracked, green optic.**_

_**"Atlantis has fallen... Because of Blue Rift," The Guardian whispered to the empty, burning city. It placed the sword in the remaining, water-filled indentation in the street before the temple steps. Turning, the Guardian climbed the steps to the highest one just before entering the temple and stopped.**_

_**"Atlantis has fallen... It cannot be rebuilt until it is once again forgotten," The Guardian said quietly. It paused for a moment before whirling around fiercely. "**I shall not forget; Forever Atlantis lives in me- for I am the Creator of the Sea; I am a Protector of Life; I am the Guardian of those Lost- I shall not forget the forgotton!**" And with that, The Guardian of Atlantis turned to stone...  
**_

**_Blazestorm gasped as she felt the Guardian of Atlantis turn to stone before tearing it's own spirit out of its body and fleeing Atlantis. She felt it take her with it, dragging her across the galaxy, past thousands of stars, to a mechanical planet she knew very well: Cybertron... ... ..._**

* * *

Blazestorm woke sharply, realizing _exactly_ where the Guardian of Atlantis had gone. Instead of getting up and trying to convince herself it was all just a dream, she lay in 'her' bed, listening to her spark pulse deep in her chest. A long time ago, she remembered laying on her bed in Cybertron, wondering at the double pulse inside her sparkbox; Now she understood why. 

"Guardian," Blazestorm whispered, "I know the hidden purpose; I will try to accomplish this for you, so you can return to yourself and rest in peace..." ... ...

* * *

Subi: Evil! Muahaha! >S Maybe now some things might make some more sense for later... ... Sorry, I had a lot of sugar today... >>;  



	4. Small Gifts

Subi: Chapters again!... yeah, got stuck... >>;

**

* * *

4. Small Gifts**

"Hey, Sprite! Time to get in the car!" Her 'dad' called from the driveway.

"I'm coming! Give me a minute, dad!" Blazestorm called back. She quickly turned to her two friends she'd made over the three years she'd been in Arizona. "Bye Alicia and Mandy, I'll miss you both terribly..." She said, hugging them both. "I'll do my best to keep in touch."

"You better, or we'll find a way to hunt you down," Alicia said jokingly before holding out a wrapped box. "I asked my mom to bring me to the store the other day, and we got this for you. I know you like robots and stuff, so I thought you'd like to put this one together when you get around to 'freeing' it." Blazestorm took the box, smiling at her friend. "Thanks Alicia."

"I got this for you," Mandy said, holding out another box, though somewhat smaller. "Same story here, I hope you like it." Blazestorm put that box on top of the other one, fighting back tears. "Thanks Mandy."

"Trish, lets go! We won't hit Los Vegas if we don't go now!"

"Coming!" Blazestorm hugged her friends one last time before running over to the front-passenger side of the blue-grey van sitting in the driveway. She stashed the boxes under the dashboard, climbed onto the seat, and waved at her friends through the window as her dad started the car. She quickly sat down on the seat, shut the door and pulled the seatbelt over her shoulder.

"Ready to go, Sprite?"

" 'We won't make Vegas' if we aren't," She quoted, rephrasing what her dad had said somewhat. He laughed and backed the van out of the driveway, before turning it and headed towards the highway half a mile away... ... ...

* * *

Later that night, in the hotel they were staying at in Vegas, Blazestorm found herself lying awake, thinking of the two boxes at the foot of her bed. Finally overcome with curiosity, she slipped out of bed and fetched the boxes from where she'd put them. Returning to her 'island sancutary', she put the boxes in front of her and gazed at them thoughtfully, trying to decide which one to open first. Letting out a soft sigh, she finally picked up Alicia's gift and quietly unwrapped the box. She stared at the box after it'd been unwrapped, easily recognizing the obvious, mechanical look in the picture of what the pieces inside would create: a blue, black, and silver lion-like robot. 

"Alicia..." Blazestorm whispered. Inspired, she picked up Mandy's box, and quickly, but quietly unwrapped that box as well. Only the picture on that box was even more mechanical-happying for her; This one was an actual robot- though it didnt change shape or anything- that was white, blue, red, and yellow in color.

"Mandi... Alicia... I could have never thanked you enough," Blazestorm breathed, placed the wrapping paper in the trash, and carefully put the boxes in her suitcase of clothes. Climbing back onto the bed, she snuggled under the blankets and for the first time in three years, fell into a peaceful sleep...

* * *

A joyful, eight-year-old girl bounded through the front door of her new house, two boxes in her arms, and after kicking her shoes off, bounded up the recently carpeted stairs to check out her new room. She immediately put the boxes in the most hidden corner of her odd-shaped closet, and set off to explore the house. She was thrilled to find there was a second story _below_ the first level, and spent the most amount of time exploring the basement level- which was far from a usual basement, turned into a third, livable floor. She eventually made her way back up the the main level, finding the 'great room' of the house was 20 ft tall from floor to ceiling, opening the higher part to clear view of the second floor, and gawked at it for a moment before continuing her explorations. She giggled at her dad when he asked if she'd looked downstairs yet and told him she'd already explored down there. Then she dashed up the stairs- having already explored all of the middle floor- and found it a rather short look around on the highest level of the house. She peered over the railing next to the door of her room into the great room with muffled laughter as her dad came up the stairs from the basement and paused to rub his head in confusion, obviously expecting to see her waiting for him on the middle floor already. He looked up, saw her, and smiled. She squeaked and ran into her room, and got the two boxes out again. Her dad came up a moment later, and leaned against the doorway. 

"You like this room?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"Do you want this one then?"

"Yep!"

"Alright," He laughed, adding, "Don't make a big mess in less than ten minutes of being in here."

"I won't. Can I get one out and put it together?"

"Sure, just make sure any trash goes back in the box, Sprite."

"Okay!" Blazestorm chirped, and decided to put the cat-robot together first. She quickly opened the box, careful not to tear it, and started to sort out what pieces went together, not bothering to even glance at the instructions. Within minutes the lion-robot was crawling around the floor by its own, battery-powered 'will.' She immediately opened the other box, pausing to note there was too many pieces to put this one together so simply. Pulling out the instructions, Blazestorm began to build the small model of a robot... ... ...

* * *

Subi: Review please. I hope that isn't too much to ask... 


End file.
